A conventional spray hose assembly includes a hose and a spray head, and one end of the hose is connected to a water supply source, and another end thereof is coupled to the spray head. In a normal state, the hose is fixed under a tank, and the spray head is positioned in a receiving seat of the tank so that when a user pulls the spray head, the hose extends outward from an opening of the receiving seat. Moreover, a weight assembly is installed on the hose so that the spray head returns back to the receiving seat when in no use by using the weight assembly's weight.
A conventional weight assembly is integrally made and formed in an oval shape, includes a hole to insert and retain a hose, however when the weight assembly is assembled, it has to be fitted from one end of the hose and then moved toward a suitable position along the hose, thus having an inconvenient assembly. For example, when two ends of the hose are connected, the weight assembly is not easy to be removed, and because a size of the hole is fixed, as the hole is in a small size, the weight assembly cannot be moved along the hose easily. Even though the weight assembly is capable of being moved along the hose, the hose is deformable and broken easily. While the hole is in a large size, the weight assembly cannot be fixed on the hose securely.
Another conventional weight assembly includes two part pieces, each including a groove extending thereon vertically, and the part pieces are connected together by ways of a retaining member with screws, such as a screw bolt, so as to retain a hose between the grooves. Nevertheless, the part pieces have to be aligned with the hose, and then one of the part pieces is inserted by the retaining member to be further screwed in a screwing bore of another part piece, thus connecting the part pieces together. But after the part pieces are connected together, they cannot be fixed on the hose directly. In other words, the retaining member has to be removed from the part pieces first so that the part pieces are disassembled from each other, and then the grooves of the part pieces are used to receive the hose so as to have further installing process. While the weight assembly is removed from the hose, the retaining member is removed so that the part pieces are disassembled from each other and removed from the hose further, having time consuming installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,570 discloses a weight assembly including a body having a plane extending vertically, and including an open groove, a depth of which is more than a half of a diameter of a hose so as to receive the hose, and including a retaining member with inner screws to pass through the groove and to screw with outer screws of the plane of the body so that the weight assembly is fixed on the hose tightly.
However, before fixing or removing the retaining member, it has to be removed from the body or the hose. For example, after the body is fixed on the hose, it has to be screwed with the retaining member further, thus removing and screwing the retaining member repeatedly to cause an inconvenient assembly.
To overcome above-mentioned problem, a weight assembly is disclosed in US Publication No. 2012/0042972 A1 and contains: a counterweight, and the counterweight has a channel horizontally extending along an X axis to define a first opening for inserting a hose into the channel from the first opening, the counterweight also has an orifice defined on a central position thereof and passing through the channel along a Z axis, a first accommodating cavity and a second accommodating cavity arranged on two ends of the orifice; a retainer accommodated in the orifice, the first accommodating cavity and the second accommodating, and the retainer including a notch defined on a middle section thereof to define a second opening for inserting the hose into the notch; a fixing element screwed with the first accommodating cavity and a top end of the retainer, such that the retainer is forced to move upwardly, and the hose is retained between the notch and the top end of the channel.
Nevertheless, the weight assembly is fixed and removed by rotating the fixing element tightly or loosely, thus fixing the weight assembly troublesomely. Furthermore, the fixing element will be loose after a period of using time, and the hose will deform easily as screwing the fixing element extra-tightly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.